


Never Have I Ever

by buddyonacloud



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddyonacloud/pseuds/buddyonacloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The clue's in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I literally woke up with this idea and had to write it down before it started fading away.  
> I'm note sure if this has already been done before, but anyway... here it is!  
> As usual, feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes with grammar, spelling or whatever.  
> Enjoy!

“Your turn.”  
“All right. Never have I ever… done it in front of other people”.  
Miles shrugs, easing his back against the soft leather of the sofa he’s sitting on.  
“Me neither. Too much pressure”.  
Alex raises his eyebrows, smirking.  
“Really? I didn’t think you were the type to worry about _that_ kind of thing.”  
“You’re joking? Hell, I’m not even sure I could… y’know, get it up or whatever.”  
“So an orgy is out of the question.”  
“That’d be different. Anyway, I don’t know what sort of ideas you have about my sex life but I can assure you, I’m quite a traditional lover”.  
Miles is staring right at him and now, for some reason, Alex feels himself blushing.  
He lowers his head, averting his best friend’s glare and concentrating on the half-bottle of Tequila that still stands on the table between them.  
The clock on the wall tells him it’s 2.30 am.  
They’ve been playing for about two hours and the hotel suite they’re sharing is painfully silent.  
Both of them are also quite wasted by now, but hell is gonna freeze before they admit that to each another.  
Alex pours another couple of shots, roughly sliding one of the small glasses across the table and right in front of Miles.  
“You’re also the traditional lightweight. C’mon, your turn”.  
Miles picks up the glass, slowly rotating it in his hand while trying to come up with a question that will lower Alex to his same level of drunkenness.  
He always feels that, even though Alex drinks as much as he does, he’s way better than him at concealing his real state... and that doesn’t only apply to alcohol-related matters.  
Miles grins, a sudden idea flashing in his mind.  
“Never have I ever… done it in a recording studio”.  
Alex hesitates a little, before grabbing the shot and downing it while Miles starts laughing.  
“How did I not know that?!”  
“Maybe cuz I never told ya.”  
“Yeah, but I thought bfs were supposed to tell each other everything.”  
“That’s boyfriends.”  
“What?”  
“You said you thought _bfs_ were supposed to tell each other everything… bfs means boyfriends. That’s _bffs_ you’re thinking about.”  
“Well, it’s almost the same thing, innit?”.  
Pause.  
“C’mon Al, your turn”.  
Alex pours yet another couple of shots and the next sentence comes out of him so easily, almost inevitably.  
“Never have I ever… done it with a man”.  
The silence in the room is so pervasive he thinks he can hear people shouting down in the street, even though they’re on the 15th floor.  
Miles looks at him straight in the eyes, before slowly picking up the glass and drinking its whole content in a single, firm gulp.  
“Well well well…”.  
Alex smirks, intertwining his hands on his nape and spreading his legs.  
“At this point, an explanation would be the bare minimum, really”.  
Miles’ cheeks flush and Alex thinks that shyness suits him quite nicely.  
“Oh, shut up. It was back in Liverpool, I was sixteen and we were drunk out of our minds. I don’t remember anything except waking up in this dude’s bed with no clothes on and a splitting headache. Not one of my best nights, to be honest.”  
“What was his name?”  
“Why does that matter?”  
“Oh my god, do I _know_ him?”  
“I don’t think so, but again, what’s the point? You jealous, Turner?”.  
_And what if I was?_  
Alex shakes his head. Intrusive, completely irrational drunken thoughts are the last thing he needs at the moment.  
“I can’t believe you’ve never done that, though. With a man, I mean.”  
“Why, what’s so surprising about that?”  
“Well, we’re rockstars for god’s sake, we’re supposed to try everything at least once!”.  
Miles has gotten up to open one of the panoramic windows to let some fresh air come in, thus breaking the staleness of the room.  
“Y’know, kissing is not very different.”  
“What d’you mean?”  
“That there’s not much difference in kissing women or men. I mean, there are good ones and bad ones on both sides and our mouths are basically made the same way.”  
“Many told me I’m part of the good ones.”  
“Oh, I’m sure they did”.  
Miles is looking at him in a strange, probing way and Alex thinks he should get up as well, call it a night and go to bed, but his limbs are heavy and so are his eyelids…  
Having his eyes closed, he doesn’t see Miles walking towards him and kneeling down, but what he _does_ feel is his hand on his knee and his breath on his face.  
Close. _Too_ close.  
“It’s not gonna hurt, I promise.”  
“What the-”.  
Alex opens his eyes but, when his best friend’s mouth is on his, he closes them back.  
The kiss is sloppy, their tongues entwining, their teeth occasionally clashing.  
Miles grabs Alex’s neck to pull him even closer and gently bites his lower lip, causing the other man to moan surprisingly loudly.  
His other hand, in the meantime, moves slowly from Alex’s knee to his inner thigh, stopping just before reaching the bulge in the middle.  
When they finally pull away from each other, they’re both gasping.  
Alex looks at Miles, sneering.  
“Traditional lover, huh?”.


End file.
